Feeling That Boy Keen!
'''Feeling That Boy Keen! '''is the 2nd episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot Cadabrin is going through a serious case of silly-itis, and the rest of the Electronicles have to find a special type of candy that's found in an abandoned candy store in the Bubbletucky Mountains in order to cure Cadabrin. Trivia *This episode is a reference to a Kai-lan's Royal Adventures episode, "Feeling Rintoo Keen". Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Flatterine *Squidling *Cadabrin *Mr Kahani *Screaming Trees (short) Story The episode beings with Splattery, Gloobert, and Flatterine in the courtyard showing off their tricks. Splattery: "Now, check this out! I call this move Dragon Rush!" He flies up into the air, then he shoots down as a large transparent dragon-like figure appears and crashes in the dirt. Flatterine: "Wow, that's pretty awesome, Splattery!" Splattery: "Well, I'm glad you guys liked it. Now, Gloobert, let's see that butt-kicking move of yours!" Gloobert: "I'd be glad to demonstrate. This move is called Sesmic Toss." He grabs Flatterine by the arms, and just as he's about to do his move, Squidling runs by and tell the boys something about Cadabrin. Flatterine: "Hey, Squidling. What's the matter?" Squidling (panically): "I...I...you have...uhh, come...come...come...now...now...now...!" Splattery: "Squidling! What are you saying?!" Squidling: "I was trying to tell you something...You have to come with me." Gloobert: "What's going on?" Squidling: "Cadabrin's gone crazy." Splattery: "Crazy?" Flatterine, Gloobert, and Splattery looked at each other with confusion. Gloobert: "How crazy?" Squidling: "Just come with me and see for yourself!" The four boys rushed into the castle. They found Cadabrin in the boys' bedroom, jumping all over the place, while holding a severed head of a teddy bear in his hand. Cadabrin: "Boing, boing, boing, boing! Flatterine: "Wow, when you said crazy, we didn't think this crazy." Loundrel: "Thank goodness you guys are here. Cadabrin has been acting like this for hours. We don't even know what wrong with him." Gloobert: "Maybe we should take him to see Mr Kahani." Loundrel: "Good idea, Gloobert." The boys took Cadabrin to see Mr Kahani in his lab. Mr Kahani: "Hmm. Uh huh. Yep, very mysterious." Flatterine: "What is it, father?" Mr Kahani: "It appears that Cadabrin has a case of silly-itis." Squidling: "What's that?" Mr Kahani: "Silly-itis is a rare disease that causes the person to act all silly and crazy. They are most likely to do things like jumping up and down while holding some random object and licking someone's hand." Splattery: "What? That's gross!" Cadabrin: "Hey, look at me. I'm gonna juggle three pears with my tail." He does a handstand and uses his tail to juggle three pears while yodeling. Flatterine: "Uhhh...How can we cure him?" Mr Kahani: "The only way to cure silly-itis is to find a rare candy found inside an abandoned candy store ontop of the Bubbletucky Mountains. That candy is called Licky Petunia Pop. The candy can be eaten that will destroy it. Here's a map, this will lead you to the candy store." Loundrel: "Thank you, father. We'll try our best to get rid of Cadabrin's silly-itis." Mr Kahani: "Good luck." The Electronicles set off on their journey to the Bubbletucky Mountains to find the rare Licky Petunia Pop hidden in an abandoned candy store. Loundrel looks at the map to see where they head to. Loundrel: "Okay, the map says that we need to go to the Screaming Tree Forest." Flatterine: "Where's that?" Cadabrin: "Hey guys, check this out. See that slide? I'm gonna slide down to the other side and land on that big mushroom. Here I go." He start sliding down to the big mushroom and starts bouncing and laughing. Splattery: "Hey dumbo, quit fooling around! We're trying to find the Bubbletucky Mountains!" Cadabrin: "Oops, sorry." The boys heard screaming, meaning that they found the Screaming Tree Forest. Loundrel: "You hear that, guys? It sounds like screaming. That means we found the Screaming Tree Forest." Gloobert: "All right, everyone, let's find that lolipop." Squidling: "Yeah, so we can cure Cadabrin's silly-itis." The Electronicles head off through the Screaming Tree Forest. The trees can be heard screaming. Cadabrin joins them. Loundrel: (shouting) "Wow! These trees sure are loud!" Squidling: (shouting) "What?!" Loundrel: (shouting louder) "I said, these sure are loud!" Squidling: "Oh!!" Cadabrin: "Hey, Squidling, you wanna see how loud we can scream?! I'll go first!" (screams loud) Squidling: "Not now, Cadabrin!" Cadabrin then sneezes. Flatterine: "What was that?" Splattery: "A sneeze! What else, dummy?!" Cadabrin: "sorry..." (sniff) "I'm allergic to dandelion puffs!" Loundrel: "Anyone in need for something to munch on? I packed a picnic." Cadabrin: "Yay! A picnic!" Loundrel sets up the picnic. Cadabrin: "Wow, Loundrel, these ham and cheese sandwiches are good. I especially enjoyed the lemonade." (slurps then burps) "excuse me." The boys laughed. Squidling: "What's next on the map, Loundrel?" Loundrel: "Let's see. Next we go to..." Cadabrin: "Cannonball!" (he splashes in the water with a big splash) Loundrel: "Cadabrin! I'm trying to read the map." Cadabrin: "Sorry, but I can't help it. I'm totally silly! Arg!" Loundrel: "Ugh! Cadabrin, please! As I was saying, next we go to..." Cadabrin: "Hey, look at this." Splattery: "Where the heck did you get that?" Cadabrin: "I found it in that forest. The trees didn't mind if I took it along with us to where we're going. I think they said it was some sort of comb." Gloobert: "Uhh, Cadabrin, I don't think that's a come. That's a bee hive." Cadabrin: "A bee hive, huh?" A swarm of bees buzz out of the hive and chases the boys around the forest. They were screaming. Gloobert: "Quick, into the lake!" The boys jumped into the lake and hid on the bottom of the water. The bees did not see them and buzzed away. The boys climbed out of the lake, all soaked all over. Splattery: "Cadabrin, have you lost your mind?! You could've had us stung by a bunch of honeybees!" Gloobert: "Splattery's right. Maybe you should just turn around and go back home." Loundrel: "Yeah." Cadabrin: "Oh, okay." (his flies away and heads back to the castle while looking sad) Everybody else continues the journey to find the Licky Petunia Pop. Loundrel: "Now, as I was saying, we go to the Grassy Meadows." Gloobert: "Now, Splattery, was it wrong of you yell at Cadabrin, all because of his silly-itis?" Splattery: "Well, that dumbo almost got us stung! And you were yelling at him, too!" Gloobert: "No, I wasn't!" Splattery: "Yes, you were!" Loundrel: "All right, all right, enough! But why don't we just give him another chance?" Splattery: "What?! No, stupid, we can't! He could mess up again! And besides, he's the one that has the silly-itis!" Flatterine: "And another thing, if we don't get that lollipop, we won't be able to cure him, and he'll be silly forever." Loundrel: "Don't worry, guys. Cadabrin's our brother, and we have to find that lollipop and cure his silly-itis." Gloobert: "Loundrel's right. We should apologize to him. But first, we have to find him, wherever he is." Squidling: "I saw him turn around in the other direction that leads back to the castle." Loundrel: "Come on, let's go find Cadabrin." We cut to Cadabrin still looking sad, flying back to the castle. Cadabrin: "I don't get it. What happened to me? All I did was do a little silly things, that's all. I never meant to put everybody in danger." Loundrel: (in distance) "Cadabrin!" Cadabrin: "That sounds like Loundrel's voice." Splattery: (in distance) "Cadabrin, where are you?" Cadabrin: "Great, now I'm hearing things. I'm not stupid, am I?" Flatterine: "Cadabrin, there you are." Cadabrin: "I thought you guys didn't want to continue the journey with me around." Loundrel: "Look, we never meant those things we said." (elbows Splattery) Splattery: "Ugggghh, fine...Cadabrin, I'm...ssssss....ssss...s-s-s-sorrrr....!" Gloobert: "Just say it!!" Splattery: "Fine! Cadabrin, I'm sorry that I yelled at you, and told you to get lost. There! How's that for you, huh?!" Cadabrin: (smiles) "I forgive you, Splattery. Even though I did put you all in danger with my silly antics. I never really thought of that." Squidling: "Well, Cadabrin, do you still want to come along with us?" Cadabrin takes a brief moment to think about continuing the journey with his brothers. Cadabrin: "Of course." All cheered. Loundrel: "Come on guys. We still have to find that lollipop." All laughed. We cut to the boys following the directions on the map, while Cadabrin makes everybody laugh at his silly antics. The last direction finds them on the Bubbletucky Mountains. Splattery: "Well, here we are, the Bubbletucky Mountains." Cadabrin: "That looks amazing. Do you think you'll be able to find that lollipop?" Squidling: "It does look hard. Maybe we should just turn around and go home." Gloobert: "We can't turn around now." Loundrel: "No, we're not turning back. We came all the way here to find a lollipop in an abandoned candy store and that's what we're going to do. Now come on." The boys starts climbing the somewhat difficult mountain. Cadabrin: "Wow, how difficult it is to climb this mountain." Flatterine: "You can say that again." Cadabrin: "Okay, I will. Wow, how difficult it is to climb this mountain." Flatterine: "Ha ha! I was just kidding." The Electronicles continue to climb the mountain until they reach the top. They all come inside the abandoned candy store, and laying on the top shelf is the mysterious Licky Petunia Pop. Gloobert: "Wow, look at that lollipop. Isn't it the most coolest thing you've ever seen?" Splattery: "Yeah, very cool." Gloobert: "I love lollipops so much! I'd wish I have lots of lollipops like that!" Flatterine: "Oh, Gloobert! When it comes to lollipops, you've always had that odd obsession to them." Squidling: "Is there a ladder in here?" Splattery: "Uh, hello? Have you completely forgotten we can fly?" Squidling: "Oh, whatever. Of course, I've completely forgotten." (flies up to get the lollipop) Loundrel: "Good. All we have to do is get the lolipop to Mr Kahani and he can do something about this pop." Squidling (lollipop in hand): "All right, I've got the Licky Petunia Pop." Gloobert: "Alright, we got the lollipop. Now let's take it back to the castle so we can get rid of Cadabrin's silly-itis." The boys head back to the castle, where Mr Kahani tells Flatterine to use his heat vision on the lollipop, causing it to melt in a cup. Mr Kahani: "Now we put some sugar and milk in it, then we have to shake it up." (he shakes up the drink until it is nice and smooth) "And volia, one blueberry silly-itis cure smoothie, ready to go." He hands the drink to Cadabrin and he prepares to take a sip of it. Gloobert: "Well, how is it?" Cadabrin finishes the drink and then burps. Cadabrin: "It's awesome! Hey, I don't feel silly anymore. Now what's with all this sill-itis business?" Gloobert: "Well, the only thing that we can tell you is that it's a long story." Cadabrin: "Well, whatever it is, I'm glad I'm back to my old self." Mr Kahani: "You know, Cadabrin, you may have been silly for a while, but we're glad that you're not that silly." Cadabrin: "I'm glad about that, too." Splattery: "Come on, guys, after that long journey, we deserve some fun. Let's go outside and play." Cadabrin: "Now that's an offer I never refuse." The boys ran outside, laughing. Cadabrin stops for a second and grabs three pears from the fridge. He then commences to juggle while he yodels. Cadabrin: "Hey guys, you wanna see an awesome juggling trick?" He continues heading out the door. Narrator: "And so the day is saved, thanks to...umm...the Electronicles." The end Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps